We Stick Together
by Flame-Wolf-89
Summary: FE 10. MistBoyd, IkeXMicaiah, others. Post FE 10.
1. Chapter 1

We stick together

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I don't really want this to be a oneshot, tell me if I should continue...

"I will try, one more time…" Yune spoke earnestly, then disappeared, leaving a bird to fly out the window.

Mist looked up at Boyd to see him staring out the window, a peaceful look on his face, he looked over at her suddenly and smiled warmly. He took her hand and continued looking out at the bright, blue sky, a small smile gracing his lips.

Not far from them, Janaff stared out though the window, his hand clutched into a fist, "Getting nervous, heh, and I expected you to be strong about this." Shinon drawled to the hawk laguz.

In turn Janaff, for once, didn't argue, just sighed in exasperation, continuing to stare out the window…

"That was well done Giffca, your support is much appreciated." King Cainghis spoke to his loyal shadow.

"It was an honor." The black tiger spoke truthfully, "_is_ an honor." Both lion laguz stood side by side, all knew of their friendship.

Sothe spoke to Volke, "Um, hey…" Volke gave the Whisper a glance, "Thanks, you know…For watching my back…" Volke only gave the smallest of nods before walking away, glad himself that he got a chance to watch over his nephew-like companion.

Gatrie stood next to Marcia, he was sweating, not only from the most recent battle, but also from a new, scary perspective…Settling down…With only _one_ woman for the rest of his days…But, amazingly, he _was _actually torn, torn between his old habits and actual feelings for Marcia…What was going to happen? At that moment the Seraph Knight looked up and smiled slightly…_Oh, whatever…_He smiled back and took her hand in his.

"So, King Kurthnaga, would you like me to stick around?" Ena looked at the Black Dragon, he met her glance.

"It would be helpful."

"So, along with the Herons getting the Serenes Forest back, what do you think of attempting to close the gap between Begnion and your new nation?" Sanaki questioned Reyson next to her.

"It is a good idea…" The White Prince spoke thoughtfully.

"So, is there any chance at seeing you in the Grann Desert?" Stefan spoke casually to Soren, eyeing the Arch Sage from the corner of his eye.

Soren looked over to where Ike and Micaiah were speaking, after a moment of thought, Soren turned back to the Trueblade. "Yes, you'll see me there." Stefan turned to the man beside him, looking into his eyes, smiling so lightly you could barely see it.

"That is good news…"

"You know, General Ike," Micaiah spoke quietly, the Vanguard beside her turned his head over to her, "I see why Sothe idols you so much…"

"Oh?" He asked casually, "Why is that?" His tone turned to his own version of 'flirtatious'.

"Never mind…I hope to see you again, General Ike…"

"Me too Micaiah…" More to himself he spoke, "Another thing drawing me back to that country…" The Maiden of Dawn could only eye him curiously.

"Mist…" Boyd spoke quietly to the Valkyrie beside him, after a 'hm?' he continued, "What are you going to after we get home…Us?"

She looked up at him with shining eyes, "Us?" Mist looked hopeful, her grip on his hand tightened.

"Yeah…"

"We stick together, remember?"

A/N: Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

We Stick Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

The sudden noise in the streets of Begnion signified that everyone had been changed back from stone. Tellius's heroes made their way down the steps of The Tower of Guidance; Mist stood close to Boyd and took his hand, everyone seemed to have paired up, whether for love or new friendships.

Mist wondered what her and the Reaver's relationship was as they climbed down the stairs, remembering the recent hard-fought battles the troop had encountered there. "I can't believe it's really over." Mist whispered, Boyd acknowledged her with a slight turn of the head.

"Me neither…" he looked at the walls of The Tower of Guidance, "But, I'm glad it is…" he nodded at her, a peaceful look in his eyes.

"Yes, I am glad too…I hope war never happens to us again, it does nothing good for us…" Mist squeezed Boyd's hand and closed her eyes.

Ike was in front of the company and reached the door first, he hesitated and gave a look back to the people behind him, "Are we ready?"

"What is there tha's stopping' us? Are ya afraid, General?" Shinon's voice drawled, his obvious distaste in Ike showing.

Ike only shook his head and turned back to the door, opening it with a slight push of the hand, the door did the rest of the work…Outside, all of the remaining teams were waiting for them, when the troop came out everyone cheered in joy, 'you did it!', 'Excellent work', 'hooray!'.

The waiting group rushed forward to the new heroes and hugged, patted backs and everything in between to congratulate the saviors of Tellius. When everything quieted down, the realization hit, the company would soon have to split paths, new friendships would now be postponed and farewells would soon take place…

Mist looked around and soon found a head of red hair, "Jill!" She yelled out, her friend turned and smiled at the shorter girl, "We won't see each other for awhile so…" Mist rushed at the Dragon Master and hugged her tightly, tears filling her eyes. After a moment of hesitation Jill hugged her back, also crying. Haar and Boyd could only look and shake their heads at the woman they loved.

"Hey, Lethe, would you like to get married?" The orange cat spluttered and turned to stare at the blue cat beside her.

"Ranulf?! Don't be ridiculous!" She stopped and blinked her eyes, seeing the hurt look on his face, "You're…Serious?" After a nod she sighed, "Alright…Let's get married…"

Ranulf grinned and brought the orange cat to him closely, to her embarrassment, and brushed his lips on her forehead…

Ike stared at Soren, "You're…What?" He blinked his eyes and looked at the Arch Sage that had so long been his staff officer.

"I'm going to live in a Branded Colony." Soren spoke softly.

"What made you want to do this?" He looked around as if to find an answer from another person.

"…I'm not sure…" While Ike was still looking around he looked at Stefan who wasn't too far away, nodding slightly at him.

"I wonder if General Ike will visit us in Daien?" Micaiah turned to look at Sothe beside her, "What do you think, Sothe?"

"I think you're love struck."

"W-What?!" She stared at Sothe beside her, "What are you talking about?"

"You used to complain how I idoled him, now look at you, you get misty-eyed every time you see him." He looked at his friend beside him.

"Humph, 'misty-eyed'…"

After everyone said their goodbyes, they got into groups and turned to leave, friends from different groups giving a glance back and then a wave. One day, everyone would see each other again, until then…Who knows what the days would bring?

Mist smiled at Boyd, tears still in her eyes from her goodbye to Jill, once again taking his hand in hers, seeking comfort from the man she knew she loved.

A/N: reveiw please. It still is not meant to be done...


	3. Chapter 3

We Stick Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem

&

A/N: A try at fluff, this chapter is centered around Mist and Boyd. I'm debating on who to pair Ike with, a comment wanted IkeXElincia, but I had first inteded on a stange pairing. IkeXMicaiah...Need more 'votes'.

&

Back home at the Greil Fort, everyone was in a rush, whether to prepare food, unpack their belongings, or dust off the long-unused home.

When Oscar and Mist finally finished cooking they called in the rest of the mercenaries and everyone sat down together, "It seems we've lost a mercenary," Ike began, "Soren left to live in a Branded Colony." Everyone looked surprised at that, "So now we don't have our master tactition."

"As long as he's happy we should find a way to manage without him." Mist spoke out, across from her, Titania nodded.

"I don't really see any other way to go…" Ike said thoughtfully.

"Are ya done yet with your merry speech, I'm hungry, pup!" Shinon yelled out across the table, a beer could be seen in his hand.

"Go ahead and eat." Ike said calmly and many happily obliged.

Mist sighed as she looked over and saw Boyd messily slurp up his soup, but still was happy because _she_ made the soup, "So…Is that good?"

Boyd stopped abruptly and nodded vigorusly, "Yeah, it's delicious, I'll have to thank Oscar later."

Mist blinked and glared at the Reaver angrily, "_Oscar!? _What do you mean, Oscar!?" Boyd turned to stare at Mist in surprise.

"Y-you made it?" Boyd smiled, "Great job! You've definitly improved your cooking skill, Mist!" he grinned at her hesitantly.

Mist glared at him, "Why did you automatically think it was _Oscar_ who made the soup?!" she spoke rather loudly, drawing looks from everyone around the table, including Oscar.

"Well…Uh, you know…"

"No, I don't know!" She crossed her arms and stared at him, there were snickers from where Shinon sat at the table, and she added a glare at him too.

Boyd sighed in exasperation, "I'm really sorry, Mist…Please forgive me? I just know my brother's cooking is good and I'm used to automatically assuming that he is the one to cook good food…"

Rolf and Oscar rolled their eyes at the lameness of Boyd's 'excuse', but kept silent anyway...Well, Rolf joined in Shinon's snickering spell, earning two new glares.

Mist however smiled slightly, "Okay, I forgive you." This earned more eye rollers around the table. "But…I want to see you after dinner." This earned a suspicious look from Ike, and a thumbs up from Gatrie.

"Uh…Okay?" Boyd looked at her confusedly, apparently not catching the expressions from other mercenaries around the table.

&

Boyd came out into the forest where Mist told him to meet her, looking around curiously for the Valkyrie, "Mist?"

"Boyd…I want to talk to you about something…" She looked at him shyly in the eyes, biting her lip in thought.

"Yeah, about what?" He smiled at her, ignorantly not knowing what she's talking about. "Come on, you can talk to me."

"Boyd, in the war…I've been thinking about you, a lot…I was so scared at the thought of losing you…Now that the fighting's over, I don't want to forget those feelings…" Boyd blinked and cocked his head, staring at the woman who made his nerves go crazy, "What I'm trying to say is Boyd…Is that I…Love you…"

The Reaver blinked heavily now and his mouth dropped open, "L-love me?"

"Yes…I love you…" She looked up at him and grabbed at his hand for what seemed the 100th time. "I-I want to get married to you."

Boyd didn't think he would ever stop blinking tonight, "You want to get married?" She nodded vigorously at him, staring at his face to see his reaction. "Okay…Well, let's get married then…" Mist smiled widely at him, hold onto his hand tighter. "Uh, when do you want to…"

"Sometime! I don't care when, just as long as it does happen!" Mist spoke excitedly and without further notice threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

After a moment of hesitation he also wrapped his arms around her, leaning into her, drawing comfort from the woman he loved. They stayed this way for a while, but abruptly Mist looked up and lightly touched Boyd's arm to draw his attention.

"Hm?" He looked at his fiancé curiously. "What is it, Mist?"

"I want to kiss you." Boyd blushed but nodded.

She leaned up while he lowered down, he caressed her cheek lightly and his fingers moved under her chin, drawing her face up further. Their lips met softly and Mist's arms went around his neck, putting pressure on their light kiss. His arms in turn went around her waist and he decided to deepen the kiss, he caressed her back and they stayed like this for a while. When they finally broke away both of the couple were smiling happily, then, hand in hand they walked back to the mercenary fort.

&

A/N: Review's are loved by me.


	4. Chapter 4

We Stick Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

&

A/N: Short, I know, but I couldn't think of what else to right today...

&

Ike sighed, it was that time in the morning when no one else was up and he would be alone with his thoughts…_Two women…I have feelings for _two_ women…Elincia…Micaiah…Elincia, she's a Queen…Well, so is Micaiah too now, I don't want to be near politics, but…I like these two women…_A lot…

Micaiah… "Don't fall behind, General! If we die, what hope does the rest of Tellius have? We cannot fail the people we've sworn to protect. I know you understand that.

In turn, Ike spoke back in the middle of the battle, "I won't die here, and I always keep my promises."

Later, "Micaiah, as long as I'm here I won't let you die, there's too much riding on your survival, stay close.

Micaiah nodded, "If I'm with you, I know I can withstand anything. Together, we'll survive this!

_She loves her people; can I really take that away from her? Or to find love will I have to give up freedom?_

_Elincia…There is no way I can take her away from her people either, so…No freedom seems to be my option…But…Damn it, I like both of them, who do I choose?! _Ike put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair…

&

"Mist, Boyd!" Titania stared at both of the young mercenaries, a small smile on her lips, "You're going to get married? This is wonderful news. Do you know when you're going to get married?"

"Actually, no…We don't" Boyd scratched his head, grinning apologetically.

"Sometime nice…" Mist put in, smiling shyly.

Titania chuckled and ushered the two into the mess hall, announcing the news to all of the other mercenaries.

It was a light day that day.

&

A/N: Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

We Stick Together

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

&

A/N: I was at a relatives house, so I didn't have the chance to get to a computer...So, I have this long chapter. Of course, it won't really matter if it's lame. I hope it isn't... Read please?

&

"It's a lovely day, wouldn't you say, Boyd?" Mist spoke cheerfully, holding his hand in hers, smiling at nothing in particular.

"Yeah, I'll agree on that."

"Hey, Boyd?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed something?"

"About what?" Boyd stopped and turned to look at his fiancée.

"About Ike…"

"Oh, yeah, definitely, he keeps murmuring when he walks around the fort, it's creeping me out…" The Reaver spoke truthfully.

Mist blinked at her lover's frankness, "Oh…Uh, yeah me too…"

"What do you thinks wrong with him?"

"He's in love."

"What?!" Boyd stopped and swung to look at Mist, "How do you figure that out?"

Mist sighed at the green haired man standing in front of her, "…He's murmuring Elincia…" she blinked at him as though he should have known that.

"Oh…It sounded more like 'Micky eye uh…" Boyd scratched his head, as if trying to figure out a hard puzzle.

"…'Micky eye uh', um I don't really think that's it." She spoke gently, almost like a mother trying to coax a child into believing something realistic, "I heard Elincia."

"But I'm sure it was Micky eye uh."

"No, that's probably not it…" Mist started to get a little irritated at his constant arguing, "It is _not_ Micky eye uh!" She crossed her arms and glared up at her fiancée in defiance. "Who would be even close to that name to love?!"

"I don't know! I'm just saying what I heard!" Boyd yelled at his love, not really angry, just going with the occasional routine of arguing with the Valkyrie.

"Goodness! What _are_ you two yelling about?!" Titania ran up to the pair, staring at each with a look of incredibly (?), as if to read their problem from their faces, "Honestly, you're making quite a racket."

Mist blushed in embarrassment, but Boyd started to talk in a frustrated voice, "Ike is in love and we're trying to figure out who it is! Mist keeps insisting that it's Elincia!" Titania blinked in surprise, "But I heard differently!"

"W-who did _you_ hear him say, Boyd…?"

"Micky eye uh."

"See!?" Mist yelled, as if to make a point.

"Micky…eye…uh… OH!" Titania jumped and looked around for something, apparently seeing something good she nodded and turned back to the bewildered couple. "Okay, come closer, I think I know…" They huddled and Titania cleared her throat, "Micaiah."

Mist gasped and Boyd gaped, "Micaiah…" they both spoke at once in a dumbfounded fashion, looking at each other in shock.

"So um…He likes…_Both_ of them?!" Boyd yelped, "How's that going to work out?! Isn't that asking too much?"

Titania rolled her eyes in exasperation and Mist shook her head in embarrassment, "He doesn't want both, you idiot, he's trying to decide who to pick!" Mist glared at her fiancée.

"Oh…"

"So…What do we do?" Mist lowered her voice again, aiming her question at the scarlet haired paladin.

"Hm…We need to figure out who he should choose."

"For him…?" Mist bit her lip in guilt, "That's not fair, it's his choice, we can't make it for him." She seemed to beg Titania with her eyes.

The second in command sighed, "You're right, I don't know what I was thinking, but…One question...Who do you think he should be with?"

Mist blinked and looked thoughtful for a minute, "Elincia, they've known each other longer, I think love is a developmental thing…"

Titania turned to Boyd which jolted him back into reality, "Um…Micaiah," Mist looked at her fiancée curiously, not arguing, but wanting to know his opinion, "They would work together better, Elincia is completely dedicated to her people and not much else…Micaiah might be a little more flexible…Not to mention Elincia has been making eyes at Tibarn…And Geoffery sort of…"

Mist looked at Boyd in shock, amazed that he had made such an observation, so shocked she seemed unable to speak.

Realizing he would get no words from the Valkyrie, he turned to Titania, "Uh…Well?"

"That was brilliant, Boyd, you made quite the observation, I thought you were all brawn, but…I've been corrected." The Reaver blinked.

Mist seemed to be revived, for she jumped at Boyd and flung her arms around him, "Oh, Boyd! You are so wonderful, you proved me wrong too!" The green haired man seemed taken aback by her reaction, but looped his arms around her waist nonetheless.

"Thanks…"

She smiled into his chest, "Come with me."

"Okay?" She pulled away and winked at him suggestively, though, Boyd didn't seem to get it, she put out her index finger and moved as if to tell him to follow. He did, but he was completely ignorant of his situation, otherwise he would have been more enthusiastic…

As the couple disappeared, Titania could only smile slightly while rolling her eyes, before she rushed off to find Ike.

&

Ike sat out in the sun, a blank look on his face, not mirroring the inside of his head, which was full of mumbo jumbo. Good things about Elincia, bad things about Micaiah, bad things about Elincia, good things about Micaiah…He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Titania come up to him, or the tap on his shoulder, or the wave of a hand in front of his face.

"…Ike…" He stood still, staring off into space, occasionally muttering, 'Micaiah, or 'Elincia', "Ike." Was there _drool_ coming from his mouth? "Ike!" He was completely out of it… "IKE!" He kept blinking now, eyes widening alarm, "IKE, Hey IKE!" Titania yelled right into his ear and the wielder of Ragnell practically jumped out of his skin.

"W-what is it, Titania, why are you screaming your head off?!" He looked at her through confused eyes, oblivious to his rather…embarrassing moment.

"Because you wouldn't answer me the first time, or the second time, OR the third time I tried to get your attention…It continues like that…"

"Oh," he spoke bluntly, "Well, I've been thinking lately."

"I heard that."

"W-what do you mean?!" Ike asked a rather white paleness forming on his cheeks, rather unlike the commander of the Greil Mercenaries.

"What _about_ Elincia and Micaiah? I really want to know." She smiled lightly at him, making it obvious she knew what was going on, but asking anyway.

"Um…Nothing…They're just...They left their weapons in my…Weapon inventory…"

Titania blinked in utter baffledness at the stupidity of his excuse, "Did you really just say that Ike…?" She stared at him as if willing him to say no.

"That's what I said, and that's what happened."

"Right…" Titania was getting rather irritated at the foolish, young commander, so she stood up and left with one word for him, "_I_ think you're in love with both of them, but that's just my opinion." She left without another look back, missing the incredulous look on Ike's face.

"I wonder…Is my affection for Elincia only brotherly?" This was one question he had repeatedly asked himself, and could not answer with confidence. So he just sunk back into his thoughts, once again staring out into space.

&

A/N: Review, Please?


	6. Chapter 6

We Stick Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

&

A/N: Another chapter, Uh, just random goofiness, shows some other pairings. In a…Goofy way…Yeah. I'm tired, but…Here's another chapter so…Yay?!

&

Currently, in the mess hall, many activities filled the room, none of them quiet…

"Oi, Rolf, do yer teacher a favor and get me a beer..." Shinon slurred drunkedly, slopping the rest of his current glass down his shirt. "Bloody _subhumans,_" Shinon cursed, "Pardon mee, _LAGUZ_."

Across the table, Marcia slapped a hand to her forehead and shook her head in embarrassment, glaring at Gatrie as if to encourage him to stop his friend.

"Ah, Marcia, you are so adorable." She realized, to her dismay, that he had snuck some alcohol into his system… She growled in frustration.

"You, idiot, why do you have to drink all the time, you remind me of my brother-." Abruptly Gatrie lunged off his chair and on top of Marcia, knocking her off the chair she had occupied and onto the floor.

"Gatrie, what are you doing!?" She had meant to sound demanding, but it sounded more pleased than defiant.

"I _love_ you!" he grinned widely and planted a large, sloppy kiss on the side of her mouth, all she could do was lay beneath him and smirk in amusement.

&

Back to Shinon, he had snuck, er stumbled out, of the mess hall and was now singing in a drunk voice in the night. Something about dancing penguins, coral haired hammerheads and a gorgeous male hawk who ruled over them all, making Mist and Boyd look over at him, startled.

"Oh, he was beautiful!" He jumped up, making a ridiculous flapping of his arms as if flying, then making a rather hideous cawing noise for no good reason.

Across the continent of Tellius, the king's ears, Ulki looked up and quirked an eyebrow, "Janaff, do you know you have an admirer?"

The king's eyes looked up in confusion, "What?"

"There is a drunk man singing across the continent about a gorgeous male hawk who ruled over coral headed things."

Janaff blinked and ran towards the window, opened it and jumped out into the night, intent on getting to a spot where he could see this. Ulki chuckled at his friend and continued reading his book, what he _had_ been doing before he heard a drunk Shinon and his ruckus.

&

Back at the Greil Mercenaries fort, Oscar was in the kitchen, trying to teach an impatient Kieran how to make a simple soup.

"How much longer is this going to take!?" The Gold Knight demanded of the Silver Knight.

"Another forty minutes."

"Why?!"

Oscar fought back the urge to laugh at his 'rival's' immatureness, "Because those are the instructions."

Kieran opened his mouth to say something, but amazedly stopped and instead contented himself with glaring at the simmering stew.

&

Titania sighed and looked around the mess hall, seeing the messes being made around everywhere.

Makalov sat on a nearby bench and belched loudly, then giggled at something unknown, he, like many other people, was wasted.

Not too far off from the cotton candy haired drunk, was Rolf…Titania gaped, he held a small glass of alcohol in his hand, glancing at it nervously, then slowly raised it to his lips…

"Rolf! What are you doing?" Titania grabbed the cup from his hand and put it out of reach, giving him a _very_ stern look.

"Uh…heh, heh…" He gulped and looked away nervously.

&

"B-Boyd, do you see what I see?" Mist asked nervously, staring at the almost dream-like scene in front of her.

"Unfortunately…I…uh do…" Boyd stared uneasily at a very, very, _very_ drunk Shinon, who was in the middle of telling more about the goddess-like hawk man who was gorgeous and ruled coral haired people…

"Do…_you_ understand this?" Mist gave Boyd a sidelong glance.

"He had a BEAUTIFUL hairdo!" Shinon yelled in a very slurred voice…He stopped his rantings abruptly…For he had raised his mug up to his lips and…Found…Nothing.

"No. NO. NOOO!" Shinon yelled in a pained voice, holding the glass to his heart, the closest things to tears he could ever have forming in his eyes. He collapsed on the ground and started kicking the dirt in a very childish manner, having a rather drunk temper tantrum.

Mist stared at the scene with wide eyes, Boyd, rather nonchalantly, shaking his head in pity.

Abruptly as it started, it ended, ending by Shinon passing out onto the ground, in which Boyd sighed out rather loudly.

"Uh…Well then…" Boyd started, trying to find the words to describe what just happened, he wasn't doing that well.

Mist filled in the blank, "That was…Disturbing…"

"Very."

&

A/N: Wow, would you look at the time! I need to sleep before I pass out, well, to be continued, heh, There, one and a half chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

We Stick Together

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is not mine.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is majorly short...

&

Today…If there was a day for hangovers, it would most definitely be today…Shinon lay on the grounds outside of the Mess Hall, snoring like there's no tomorrow, his unconscious mind probably aware that if he woke up, he would be in hell. Janaff had arrived randomly sometime during the night and lay not far from him now, snoring softer then his companion.

Rolf woke up in his room wondering why his head felt like it was bursting at the temple, he clutched it and moaned, "I'm NEVER having alcohol again…" Titania, who had been sitting hidden in his room now stood and scared the living daylights out of him. Causing him to bump his skull on the headboard.

"I hope you've learned your lesson." She spoke sternly, she put her hands on her hips and seemed to demand a 'you're right' out of him.

He complied.

&

Oscar sighed and rubbed his forehead, it was only aching a little now thank goodness, so he had started a meal for the rest of the mercenaries, and good hangover tea…

Makalov had been sent back to Melior by an angry Marcia, saying, "Just because _I _have a week off, doesn't mean _you _get one too, you slacker!" She then had went back to nursing Gatrie back to feeling better.

Mist and Boyd had had an alcohol free night since seeing the disturbing sight of Shinon singing about things better left unsaid.

The only other person who was like Mist and Boyd was Ike, who was still in his room since last night, he only came down when Titania threatened that she would come in and pour ice cold water all over him and his bed…

So, once all of the mercenaries (and Janaff and Marcia) were grudgingly seated around the table, Titania made a suggestion that brought up many heads, making more moans pop up all around. "We should go over to Daein to visit all the friends we made there."

Rolf, Mist, Boyd, Gatrie and Marcia all nodded, Janaff and Shinon were too absorbed in not moving at all to answer, Oscar was currently making H-Tea, Rhys and Mia suddenly weren't present.

Ike sighed and said out right, "No." Everyone around the table now grumbled except Janaff, but this caused Shinon to rant. Only for a few seconds before clutching his head but Shinon never could resist growling at the Commander.

"Why not?" Titania glared across the table, she knew exactly what was wrong, "Do you not want to see someone there?" She asked the last bit innocently, causing some people to shoot her curious glances.

"…" Ike only looked away.

"How about Melior?" She suggested in the same voice, "How does that sound Ike?"

"Melior is good." Titania sighed at Ike's response, it was now obvious that he had come to a decision.

"We're going to Daein." She growled, casting a stern glance over at the Commander of the Greil Mercenaries.

He groaned softly and hung his head, this caused all sober people to look at him in alarm, what is up with him strange behavior?

"Fine." He walked out of the room and headed back upstairs, causing Titania to curse and run up after him.

Before she was out of earshot she yelled, "Get packing after breakfast!" Then she continued to run up after Ike.

&

A/N: Sorry about the major short chapter, but I'm kind of running out of ideas for this story. For the time being. I'll come back soon, hopefully. Reviews might help cure me…lol. Though, there isn't much to review…


	8. Chapter 8

We Stick Together

Disclaimer: Nope, Fire Emblem isn't mine. Stop asking me.

A/N: This might be lame, I'm beginning to get over my writer's block now. I've also been working on my other story.

&

"Ike, you're not used to love, it's awkward, I know. But you have to face it sometime, you can't keep running." Titania edged into his room, she noticed it was a wreck, which was unlike him…

"…These past few days have been so confusing…I don't know if I can face her…" Ike mumbled, his head in his hands.

"…If you don't, you'll always wonder." Titania said in a wise-mom tone.

Ike sighed, staring at the floor, "Ok, I'll go, I need to…" The Gold Knight smiled and patted him on the back.

"Alright Ike, get packing, we should leave today."

The commander stared at her dumbfounded, "There's _no_ way we can leave today!"

"Maybe this will help them to be smarter and not drink like crazy." Titania crossed her arms and left his room, shouting out another order to pack and to get ready to leave.

Ike sighed, "What have I gotten myself into?"

&

Okay…I'm just going to list who's all going and why…

Ike- Duh

Titania- Duh

Mist and Boyd- They think it's a good idea, not to mention they're one of my main pairings.

Shinon- He doesn't have anything better to do.

Janaff- He's tagging along with Shinon for unknown reasons.

Mia and Rhys- No they are not…They have other things to do.

Rolf- Titania "grounded" him for drinking.

Gatrie and Marcia- Marcia has to go back to Crimea soon, so no. Gatrie's going with her.

&

A/N: Okay, wedding scenes eh? Last wedding I've ever gone to was when I was like 4...So I'll just do some research. I've narrowed down the people who are in the plot, so it should go smoother. I think the writer's block for this story is beginning to fade. Sorry, I've been working on my other story, 'New Troubles Begin', so I've been busy. Oh, I know this is a random comment, but if anyone finds IkeXMicaiah fan art for some weird reason, _Let me know!_ Anyway, I'll start picking this story up soon, thanks for the reviews! )


	9. Chapter 9

We Stick Together

Disclaimer: Not mine…Ah well.

A/N: I'm more into writing my other story right now…But I decided I would try to write this…It's going to be lame, I can just feel it. Man, I already hate it…Short, random…Sigh Flames will be accepted…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You know what would make this trip so much better?" Shinon started, Janaff nodded, already guessing what was coming.

"No, and don't say it either." Titania said moodily, beside her, Mist only nodded, Boyd was sleeping beside her…Ike didn't say anything from the back of the carriage, wrapped up in his own thoughts.

Shinon sighed and put his head back on the wood behind him, Janaff yawned and did the same…Mist looked over at Boyd and smiled, putting her own head on his shoulder…

Titania looked over to Ike and decided to try to 'read' what was going through the Commander's head. She stood up and moved closer, sitting down right next to him…He didn't notice, a sign he was thinking deep. From across Titania's prior seat, Shinon grinned and reached under his seat…

The Gold Knight and Vanguard fell into a quiet conversation…

Shinon lifted a bottle of beer and showed it too Janaff, the hawk grinned and they immediately snuck into it…Neither Mist nor Titania noticed, fortunately for the two…Mist was already asleep on her fiancé's shoulder, the red head was to involved with Ike…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, Ike, what are you going to do when we get to Daein?" She asked.

"Probably going to explain why we just randomly showed up on their door step for no good reason…With out telling them before hand…" Ike murmured. Titania glared and cut him off.

"Stop being such a smart-" he gave her a wide eyed glance and she cut off…'Hmphing'…It went like that for another few hours…Quiet. Shinon and Janaff were pointedly turned away, but Titania didn't push the reason…

Soon though, Shinon began to hic up and Janaff was beginning to laugh hysterically…Mist slowly fluttered her eyes open, what she saw made her arms clutch Boyd nervously…He too woke up and eyed the two drunks nervously, especially Shinon…

The red headed male was humming his fanatic song and Janaff was giggling like a school girl…Mist looked to Titania, glad to see that she was seething…

The rest of the day was spent with Boyd laughing at Titania berating the two drunks, Mist sighing in exasperation and Ike smirking every now and then.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Uh, yeah, I _so_ have writer's block for this story…Again…Don't expect another chapter for a while…I feel depressed just writing this…


End file.
